villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tactical Droids
Tactical Droids are intelligent commanders of the Droid Army. They were later upgraded to Super Tactical Droids. They serve as commanders in Separatist armies and fleets, and sometimes as servants to Separatist leaders and commanders. Unfortunately their artificial intelligence made many of these droids impatient, pushy and arrogant. This lead many of them to believe themselves superior to organic leaders creating a sense of arrogance and overconfidence. This overconfidence lead to numerous CIS defeats until the Seperatists decided to create the Super Tactical Droid, which had more success. Known Tactical Droids TI-99 TI-99 served Admiral Trench aboard the Seperatist dreadnaught invincible during the Clone Wars. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker redirected the flagships own torpedoes into the CIS Ship's command bridge where TI-99 and Admiral Trench were destroyed and killed. TJ-55 TI-JJ was stationed at Christophsis with his droid forces and led the droid forces against the Republic forces there. His head was ripped off and then the intel was let out about one of the Clones being a traitor. Unidentified Tactical Droid (Christophsis) When Asajj Ventress went down on the ground where the droid army is, she commanded a Tactical Droid to give orders to General Whorm Loathsom. TX-20 TX-20 was stationed aboard Count Dooku's ship during the events of the Battle of Ryloth where he sent a message to Lott Dod to go to Toydaira. He then led his droids on Ryloth, under the leadership of Wat Tambor, and was placed in charge of the proton cannons there. TX-20 took the innocent Twi'leks of Nabat hostage and used them as a living shield to force the Republic Army to not use heavy weapons. Although when Jedi Obi Wan Kanobi freed the Twi'lek prisoners, the former hostages tore apart TX-20. Unidentified Tactical Droid (Aayla Secura's ambush) This droid served in the Seperatist Droid Army during the Clone Wars. In 22 BBY, he led his droids to capture a Galactic Republic Information Bunker. Although he was destroyed. TF-1726 TF-1726 served in the Confederate Navy during the Clone Wars. In 22 BBY, the droid commanded a fleet of Munificent-class stars frigates during the Sky Battle of Quell. He lost two frigates and then sent hundreds of droids to invade a damaged destroyer. Unidentified Tactical Droid 1 (Naboo) On Naboo, a Tactical Droid and two other Battle Droids were to carry out orders while Dr. Nuvo Vindi was planning to release the Blue Shadow Virus back into the galaxy. The speeder he rode on was destroyed, but the droid was captured. He was interrogated but Jar Jar Binks accidentally destroyed it. TA-175 TA-175 was Wat Tambor's personal Tactical Droid who served him during the Battle of Ryloth and was stationed at the Capital City of Lessu. Jedi Master Mace Windu led an assault on the base he and Tambor was inside and planned on retreating. Becoming angered that Tambor wouldn't retreat along with him, TA-175 stole Tambor's ship and retreated from the capital. He informed Count Dooku of what happened, and Tambor was captured by Mace Windu. TX-21 TX-21 served under Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser in his droid foundry during the Second Battle of Geonosis. Outside the foundry, Republic forces planned on destroying the droid foundry. TX-21 informed Poggle that ten new Battle Droids have been constructed as well as Confederate Super Tanks, a ray shielded tank that could withstand enemy fire, which were released on attacking Republic forces. Soon, Jedi Padawans Ashoke Tano and Bariss Offee infiltrated the foundry with the intention of destroying it from within. Although TX-21 along with the Archduke were informed of the intruders and went down to the foundry's generator to confront them. TX-21 was nearby a tank which Tano threw a detonater at right next to him, TX-21 began to boast about how powerful the tank was and didn't notice his own safety. The detonator then went off and destroyed TX-21 in an explosion. TV-94 TV-94 served directly under Grevious, Supreme Commander of the Droid armies, aboard Grevious's Recusant-class light destroyer after the capture of Eeth Koth. Obi Wan Kanobi and Anakin Skywalker along with Adi Gallia came to engage Greviou's forces with the intention of saving Eeth Koth. Both Adi and Anakin confronted the droid aboard the destroyer's bridge and planned on executing the prisoner with the assistance of several Commando droids but he and the Commando droids were destroyed by the two Jedis. TV-94B TV-94B was an assigned replacement for TV-94 as Grevious's servant and personal Tactical Droid. He oversaw the space battle of the Invasion of Kamino and the goal of the invasion was to destroy the clone facilities of Tipoca City. He commanded droid forces from Grevious's command ship while Asajj Ventress and Grevious went to complete the mission with their ground forces. When the invasion became a failure, TV-94B retreated along with the rest of the fleet. Unidentified Tactical Droid (Malastare) This Tactical Droid served as a commander for the CIS army on Malastare, and led the droid forces on the verge of conquering the planet. However, he alongside the other droid units were destroyed when the Republic forces dropped the electro-proton bomb on them. K2-B4 K2-B4 was a female Tactical Droid that served under Warden Osi Sobeck at the citadel. She informed Osi about many things and was fooled by the reprogrammed Battle Droids, but captured R2-D2. She was later transferred aboard the Lucrehulk-class battleship orbiting Lola Sayu and was ordered by Sobeck to not let anyone past their defenses. Although, she failed to prevent a rescue fleet commanded by four Jedi Masters from entering the planet and saving the remaining members of the team and escaped back to Coruscant. TJ-912 TJ-912 served under Count Dooku's apprentice and assassin, Asajj Ventress, and commanded droid forces during the Battle of Sullust against Obi Wan Kanobi and Anakin Skywalker. As the battle went on, she was tasked with eliminating Ventress by Dooku. She commanded ship's cannons to destroy the ship that Ventress was aboard, and it seemed T-912 succeeded and retreated along with her fleet under Dooku's command. TZ-33 TZ-33 was stationed on Felucia, and served as a commander during the Second Battle of Felucia. He was in charge of Grevious's droid outpost on Felucia and oversaw reinforcements arrive, and Republic forces soon assaulted the outpost. Category:Military Villains Category:Robots Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Henchmen Category:Warlords Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Cowards Category:Male Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Soldiers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Artificial Intelligence